Imprint and Mate
by The Group of One
Summary: The Pack and the Cullens find out about James and Jacob. However will they react? Sequel to Pititchu. JacobJames  SLOW SLOW UPDATES! Check profile for details.


_Summary_: The Packs reaction to Jacob and James... Oh my.

_Rating_: T (second part is M)

_Warnings_: JacobJames mentioned, swearing, slight violence (but not much).

_Type_: Two-shot epilogue for Pititchu (second part is the Cullen's reactions and Bella)

**Imprint and Mate**

"_We're like Romeo and Juliet. But less girly."_

James was pissed. Like, fucking peeved pissed.

Jacob was supposed to have met him at their cliff over an hour ago and he still had not shown up. It wasn't like the shape-shifter to be so late for their meetings. What if something had happened to him? What if the Cullen's had noticed his scent on Jacob? What if the Pack had noticed something was different about him mate?

Pacing, James let out a low hiss. He would give Jacob another ten minutes, and then he was looking for his wolf.

**oOo**

His day had started with such potential. It had been bright and sunny, the birds chirping, and he was going to meet up with his Imprintee.

To bad the day suddenly went to hell in a hand basket.

Jacob snarled, jerking against his restraints. "Let me go, _Sam_. You're just pissing me off!"

Sam glared at him, his legs spread, arms crossed. "No. You need to tell us why the hell you haven't been talking to us. Why you keep shoving us away when you phase."

"It's my business. Not yours." growled Jacob. He just wanted to be with his vampire.

"Wrong. It's our business. You could be endangering the Pack." Sam snarled in return. Stalking towards Jacob, he leaned down and clenched his hands on the arms of the chair. "Therefore, it _is_ my business."

"Not this time."

Jacob could see the need to phase in Sam's expression, the wolf lingering under his skin. Well too fucking bad. James was his and if the Pack found out about him, they would try to separate them. Sure, there was a tiny chance that they wouldn't, but he didn't want to risk it. So Sam would just have to deal with it.

And deal he did. Paul had to leave because of his anger, but Sam managed to keep his temper at bay. Surprisingly, it was Quil who snapped at him, one hand gripping the arm chair, the other hand clenching Jacobs face, nails digging into the skin.

"Just _tell us, _Jacob! For fucks sake! We're trying to help you." He snarled, face inches from Jacobs.

"No," Jacob spat through gritted teeth. "You aren't helping, Quil. I don't need help."

Suddenly, there was a thud from outside and, as they all glanced in the direction of the window, Paul (in wolf form) went flying past the window.

And then...

James burst through the window, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. Snarling, he ripped Quil away from Jacob, throwing him across the room. Crouching next to his mate, James glared at the other shifters in the room. "Touch him and die, _mutts._"

"What the-" Sam stared at the vampire in front of him, a shocked expression on his face. He quickly got over his shock though. Snarling, and sounding a lot like the wolf he was, Sam glared at Jacob.

"_This Thing _is what you are protecting?!"

The Thing was undoing the knots around Jacobs wrists, a deadly expression on his face. As soon as his right hand was free, Jacob ran his fingers through James' hair and smiled. His soothing motions were calming James down a bit, so he turned his attention to Sam and the others.

"This Thing is my _mate_, James." He suppressed a grin at the disbelieving splutters and sounds of shock the Pack made before continuing, his voice becoming completely serious. "And if you make any move to harm him, I will fucking _kill_ you."

Leah stepped forward, "But... Jacob, he's a vampire."

"Yeah. And I'm a shape-shifter. Mortal enemies. We're like Romeo and Juliet. But less girly."

James hissed lowly. "I'm the Montague. You're the Capulet."

Jacob smiled, slipping his hand down to clasp James chin. "Sure." He leaned down and kissed him.

"W-what the-" Sam stood there, mouth gaping wide, a stunned look on his face. Seth (from behind his sister) grinned.

"Well... I think that's proof enough that they're mates." said Seth, causing Sam to tear his stare away from the two males making out before him. "You know the Elders rules. The Imprint is to be accepted no matter what. And I think that even though he's a vampire, James seems to be the non-human eating kind."

Sam and the others turned their attention back to the couple who had parted and were now standing side by side. James eyes _were_ amber, only a few specks of red remaining.

Sam sighed. "Alright. I may hate this and feel that things can only go wrong, but he can stay." At Jacobs shocked look he continued. "But he has to keep to eating only animals. And stay away from anyone who isn't part of the pack. And you have to stay with him at all times."

Jacob turned to his Imprintee. "Think you can deal with that?"

James smirked. "I guess I can put up with your mangy hid at all hours."

Paul chose that moment to burst in through the door, clasping a hand to his head. "What the hell hit me?"

FIN PART I


End file.
